


Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite!

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 7: while walking——“Look at yourself. You look downright terrified. Don’t tell me you’re not scared.”“It’s really not important. It’s nothing.”“What did you even take anyway?”
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite!

**Author's Note:**

> Based kind of on that one time he accidentally took the wrong medicine in the studio

“I didn’t mean to get like this, Paulie,” John said for the millionth time as they came down from the stairs of the roof. 

“I know, Johnny. It’s alright. I’m gonna walk you home, okay?”

John nodded and followed Paul out the door. The bassist put an arm around John to make him feel a little safer. 

And of course, it was too far to John’s house. But the older man was experiencing a bit of a problem. He really had to pee, and Paul had no idea. 

He just walked as slow as John was, making sure he was still breathing and not doing anything stupid. And when he wasn’t, Paul tried talking to him. 

“How are you?”

“M’fine,” John replied.

“You know, I don’t know why they put you on the bloody roof. I’m glad you’re alright, though. That would have been bad.” John didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Paul was talking, so he stopped. But then John grunted, and when he looked over, John looked afraid. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What?” The older man was completely dumbfounded. 

“Look at yourself. You look downright terrified. Don’t tell me you’re not scared.”

“It’s really not important. It’s nothing.”

“What did you even take anyway? What’s it making you see that you’re so scared of?”

“It’s nothing, Paul!” he snapped. Paul seemed taken aback, but if John wanted to keep some things to himself, he presumed it was fine. 

But the more they walked, the more restless John got, and Paul really was starting to get worried. 

“You know you’re fine, right? I mean, you’re high as a kite, Johnny. Whatever it is isn’t real.”

“I think it is…”

“You’re probably thinking a lot right now,” Paul laughed. “But seriously, though, you’re fine.”

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Paul heard a soft hiss and splashing. He looked over at John, whose face was white as a ghost, but the older man only looked at him, blushing. He continued walking. 

Then Paul looked down and saw a wet spot spreading down John’s pants and a trail of liquid following them down the sidewalk. 

“Shit! John!” John kept peeing, and Paul stepped away from him while he finished. And then John started to cry. 

“Oh, no. Oh, no, no. God, I though I could wait until I was home.”

“John…? Why didn’t you say something?” Paul put his arm back around him to calm him. 

“I’m so sorry. It just happened, and I couldn’t stop it. God…”

“Um, it’s fine. Let’s just get you home, okay?”

John nodded, and the two of them walked a little faster than they had before, ready to just get John home and cleaned up. 

They arrived, and Paul knocked on the door. 

“I’ll be right there,” came Cynthia’s voice. “Just a minute!”

Paul looked at John. “You alright?”

“Just embarrassed I guess.” Paul nodded in understanding. And before he could say something else, he felt John’s lips on his own. But he couldn't find the will to push himself away. 

“John, what are you….?”

“I really love you, Paul. You know that?”

Paul blushed, and the door swung open. “Oh! Hey there, Paul. What are you doing here?”

“Erm, John accidentally took the wrong pills in the studio, so I walked him home. He, er, he wet himself, too.”

“Oh, gosh. Johnny, you alright?”

“I’m fine.” John smiled, leaning in to kiss Cynthia, and Paul got very uncomfortable because of what had just happened. 

“I’m, er, I’m gonna go.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” she asked with a smile, and Paul shook his head. 

“I couldn’t. Really,” he replied truthfully, and was gone within seconds.


End file.
